Escuridão
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Haine sempre tem pesadelos, e bandou tenta confortava com palavras, mais não desse jeito que o ruivo consegue se expressar. OneShot -  HainexBadou


****Dogs não me pertanse, se fosse a historia seria outra ;D

Olá meu Amores, Como estão? Eu espero que Bem ;D  
>Segunda- feira, é dia de preguiça. Com a minha preguiça eu vou postar um OneShot ;D<br>Eu amooooooo Dogs é muito perfeitooo *-*  
>Haine e Badou são muito mavavilhos e saxy, e junto eles são quentes -qq<br>Chega de falar vamos pra a ação ;D

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Escuridão<strong>

Estava parado num quarto escuro, não podia enxergar nada. Uma voz horripilante soava na mente do garoto, não podia ser controlada, ela dizia sempre a mesma palavra: _Morte._ O garoto de olhos avermelhados tentava inutilmente tampar os ouvidos para que a voz parasse. Seu corpo pequeno e magro se contorcia no não chão frio do quarto escuro.

Num momento de silencio súbito ouvia uma voz fina feminina conhecida. Claro que conhecia mais não se lembrava. Estava muito assustado para ter algum pensamento coerente. Voz feminina o chamava fracamente... Quem o chamava tanto desespero quanto ele tinha naquele momento, será que podia salva-la.

_– __Haine... Haine! Por favor, me ajude!_

A voz o chamava intensamente. O garoto se levantou e começou a andar entre a escuridão, e a voz horrorosa ficou mais alta, junto com os pedidos de socorro. Ficou muito difícil de concentra em alguma coisa. Com os braços esticados para frente, sentiu com as mãos, algo que parecia uma porta, passeio lentamente pela superfície fria, até achar a maçaneta da porta e abriu sem dificuldade.

Ao passar pela porta, ouviu a voz feminina mais próxima de si, uma luz branca com um corpo em baixo da claridade. O garoto saiu correndo em direção da luz. O corpo de uma menina franzina estava esticado no chão coberto de sangue e logo a reconheceu. Suas pernas não aguentaram e desabaram no chão frio.

Agora sabia onde estava, e que era a voz que lhe pedia ajuda.

_– __Lily..._

Sussurrou Haine perto da garota. E percebeu que suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue, assim como suas mãos.

_– Haine por que você me matou? Eu achei que nós éramos amigos._

A garota falou fracamente. Ogaroto não conseguia mais se segurar as lagrimas que havia formado no seuss olhos, e deu um grito tentando fazer toda a dor sair de uma vez só.

–-

Abriu olhos rapidamente, sentia um nó na garganta, o suor escorria pelas as têmporas._Foi um sonho?_ Perguntou se. Sonhos que ele tinha com frequências. E sempre os mesmo sonhos escuros, com a mesma  
>pessoa. <em>Lily<em>nunca iria sair da sua mente mesmo quantos anos se passassem.

_– __Outro sonho?_

Um cheiro intenso de cigarros vinha com a voz. O seu _colega_ de  
>quarto estava deita em cima de si, nu coberto por um lençol velho. A fumaça que vinda das tragadas do ruivo, estavam empreguiçando o pequeno cômodo. Que Haine não se incomodava, <em>não mais<em>.

Badou olhava o albino esperando alguma resposta, que sabia que não viria. Haine escondeu o rosto no peito do ruivo, que achou muito estranho. Geralmente quando o albino tinha sonhos perturbadores, ele simplesmente ignorava o ruivo e dormia novamente.

_– __Parece que sim. Haine dá para me soltar eu preciso ir ao banheiro._

Falou o ruivo tediosamente, mais o albino nem sequer moveu um dedo, que deixou Badou irritado. Deu a última tragada, e colocou a resto do cigarro no cinzeiro, que havia no chão perto da cama.

_– Não precisa ficar tão preocupado! São apenas sonhos, não vão te machucar... Não mais. Eu vou estar sempre por perto._

O ruivo falou gesticulando bastante, e fazendo careta já que não uma coisa que falava frequentemente, não que era mentira, mais palavra de conforto não fazia muito o estilo de Badou. Ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo, Haine o agarrou e invertei as posições na cama velha, que rangeu bastante.

Os olhos verdes assustados de  
>Badou encaravam os orbes vermelhos vivos de Haine. O albino diminui a distancia entre dois, e beijos de leve os lábios do ruivo, que vagorosamente fechou os olhos que foram seguidos por Haine. O beijo ficou mais intenso, as línguas se chocavam ferozmente.<p>

Badou circundou o pescoço do albino e acariciando seus cabelos. Desgrudaram os lábios fazendo um rastro de saliva se formasse entre as bocas.

_– Você promete?_

Perguntou o albino ofegante. Badou fez outra careta em resposta. Não precisavam de longas conversas, seus corpos respondiam por eles. Haine atacou os lábios de avermelhados do ruivo apressadamente. O sonho que tivera anteriormente, já tinha se dissipado da sua mente, agora preenchida com os gemidos de Bandou e o ranger da cama eram os únicos som que queira ouvir pelo resto da vida.

* * *

><p>Eu digo: Eu tenho a impreção de que o Haine é o seme. Na verdade eu fiquei na duvida. Se bem o Albino daria um otimu uke * Suspira* Então o que vocês acham é o Heine ou Badou que comanda? Por que os dois ficam bem em qualquer posisão (6) - qqq O.o<br>Então, Mereço Reviews?  
>Vão me jogar tomates?<br>Repolhos?  
>Alfaces?<br>Humm... Ovos?  
>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)<br>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei explicar melhor :)  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


End file.
